All children grow up
by Velarya
Summary: Et si Wendy, qui a maintenant dix-sept ans, retournait au pays imaginaire ?
1. Prologue

Les événements se passent quelques années après que Wendy, John, et Michael soient rentrés chez eux, mais sans les garçons perdus qui ont finalement décidé de rester avec Peter. Ils ont tous repris une vie normale, sont retournés à l'école, et John et Michael ont presque oublié leur aventure au pays imaginaire, pensant qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. Nana n'est pas redevenue gouvernante et a été remplacée par tante Milicent qui, à présent, vit avec les Darling. Mr Darling a réussi à obtenir un poste plus important que celui qu'il occupait précédemment à la banque. Cette petite famille, qui a toujours été heureuse commence à se décomposer depuis l'installation de tante Milicent et le nouveau poste de George. Et Wendy, en particulier, commence à étouffer dans cet environnement fait de tenue correcte, de faux sourires et d'hypocrisie. Et s'il lui été possible d'échapper à tout cela dans un monde où elle n'est pas allée depuis bien longtemps ?


	2. Chapitre 1: Grow up

Bonjour, je m'appelle Wendy Darling, enchantée. Votre présence est très importante pour moi. Voilà le discours que je porte à tous les invités de la réception depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il doit être près de midi. La plupart de ces gens me sont inconnus, mais eux semblent savoir exactement qui je suis. En même temps, avec un père banquier et ma tante Millincent très à cheval sur la bonne conduite en société, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je devrais m'y faire mais chaque jour, la situation m'ennuie plus. Je vais vers le fond de la salle et m'installe dans un des fauteuils rouges luxueux libre. Je profite de cet instant calme avant de m'attaquer aux nouveaux invités. J'observe la foule. La salle est pleine de monde, habillés tous de façon plus sophistiquée les uns que les autres. Les femmes ont de belles longues robes, accompagnées de quelques froufrous qui virevoltent lorsqu'elles dansent. Les hommes eux, sont vêtus de costumes élégants noirs pour la majorité, assorti d'un haut de forme. Cette grande salle circulaire, où de grandes dalles blanc crème dessinent le sol me donne l'impression d'étouffer. De grandes colonnes blanches se dressent tout autour de la pièce à la manière d'une cité romaine ou grecque. Les murs abordent une jolie couleur pastel, dans les tons roses ou peut être beige. Je continue mon observation de tout ce beau monde quand j'aperçois mon frère John dans la foule de danseurs. À quinze ans, il fait presque ma taille. Il passe souvent pour le grand frère d'ailleurs, avec sa carrure. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui en évitant les personnes sur mon chemin. Je l'atteins presque quand je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Je m'excuse rapidement et continue à marcher. J'ouvre la bouche pour signaler ma présence à Georges quand une voix m'interpelle, à quelques pas de moi:  
\- Wendy, chérie, viens par ici je te prie.  
Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille, polie et faussement mielleuse.  
\- Oui tante Milicent, j'arrive, je lui réponds.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma longue robe crème. Je tire sur les manches trois quart pour les remettre en place, et je lisse le devant de la robe. Elle est vraiment jolie avec son dos nu, son bustier et un bas légèrement évasé. Enfin, après cette rapide inspection de ma tenue, je marche la tête haute, un sourire faux plaqué sur mon visage maquillé. Une fois devant elle, elle me fait signe de la suivre. Dans sa robe vert émeraude, elle parait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est. Son chignon serré et stricte rappelle cependant sa vraie nature. De nouveau au fond de la salle, je la suis dans un petit couloir sur ma droite. Nous y entrons et elle vérifie qu'il n'y a personne. J'appréhende ce qu'elle va m'annoncer mais suis pressée d'en finir. Enfin, elle me regarde et commence:  
\- Wendy chérie, j'ai une fabuleuse nouvelle pour toi.  
Elle sourie et parait vraiment heureuse pour moi. Je lui souris à mon tour, un peu soulagée.  
\- Ah bon ? je demande d'une manière que je veux intéressée.  
\- Oh oui ! Avec Georges, ton père, nous t'avons trouvé un fiancé ! elle parle en retenant son excitation, de peur de se faire entendre.  
J'en reste bouche bée. Mon silence devient pesant et son sourire s'efface lentement; elle fronce les sourcils.  
\- Qu'y a t-il ? me questionne-t-elle, visiblement surprise ou exaspérée par ma réaction.  
Je garde le silence, ne sachant que dire.  
\- Voyons Wendy. Tu deviens une vraie femme et tu dois trouver un fiancé pour faire bonne figure auprès des gens. Que vont-ils penser d'une fille de banquier sans fiancé à dix-sept ans ? Déjà que tu n'es pas facile à vivre, nous ne voyions pas d'autre solution que de te trouver un fiancé, m'assure-t-elle.  
\- Pardon ? C'est la seule chose que je puisse dire. J'espère encore que c'est une plaisanterie, mais c'est Tante Milicent.  
Elle soupire.  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu te trouver un fiancé à toi seule, tu le sais bien ? me demande-t-elle plus pour me faire parler que pour connaitre mon avis que j'exprime tout de même.  
\- Qui a dit que je voulais un fiancé ? je lève les yeux vers elle, comme un signe de défi.  
\- Personne. Mais la société l'impose si tu ne veux pas être rejetée et que la disgrâce soit jetée sur notre famille.  
Elle commence sérieusement à m'agacer et je souffle doucement pour me calmer.  
\- Je ne veux pas d'un fiancé. Et si j'en voulais un vous n'auriez pas à choisir pour moi. Je prends un ton qui se veut imposant, mais elle ne fait que lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est trop tard. D'ailleurs il t'attend dans la salle.  
\- Il ?  
Elle soupire à nouveau, ferme les yeux et les rouvre.  
\- Ton fiancé, dit-elle comme si c'était évident.  
Alors là c'est trop. Je la regarde dans les yeux, pour qu'elle y lise toute la colère et l'exaspération que je ressens. Je lui hurle presque dessus:  
\- Je n'irai pas le voir. Je ne veux pas d'un fiancé, et c'est un choix que je ferai quand je le voudrais !  
\- Wendy Darling, ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, me gronde-t-elle. Recoiffe toi et va voir ton fiancé.  
\- Je.n'irai. pas. le. voir. J'appuie mes mots.  
\- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! Grandis un peu et soit une femme, s'énerve-t-elle  
\- Si être une femme signifie accepter tout ce qu'on m'impose sans avoir mon avis, sans que je puisse faire mes propres choix alors je préfère ne pas grandir ! je crie assez fort pour que quelques personnes se tournent dans notre direction.  
\- Chut, m'ordonne-t-elle en parlant plus bas.  
\- Ah oui ! Il ne faudrait pas que la société voit à quelle point je ne suis pas la femme parfaite qui se tait et fait tout ce qu'on lui ordonne ! je crie pour que les gens m'entendent encore.  
Soudain je sens une douleur vive dans la joue. Le bruit de la main de ma Tante qui m'a claqué résonne dans tout le couloir. Une unique larme roule sur ma joue. Elle retire vivement sa main, l'air tourmenté, plus pour ce que les gens vont penser que pour la légère douleur qu'elle m'a infligé. Sans lui laisser le temps d'en rajouter je cours vers la sortie en laissant une dernière larme quitter mon oeil.


	3. Chapitre 2: Retour au Pays imaginaire

Je cours jusque chez moi sans me préoccuper des passants qui m'observent comme si j'étais une folle sortie de l'asile. Je passe par la grande fenêtre de la cuisine de la maison, vide puisqu'ils sont tous à cette maudite réception. Je traverse rapidement la pièce, monte les escaliers et fonce vers ma chambre, auparavant celle de mes frères et moi, lorsque nous étions plus petits. Je retire violemment mes chaussures et les jette dans un coin. Je m'affale sur mon lit et fourre ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'attends quelques minutes pour me calmer puis me regarde dans le miroir de ma commode. J'ai l'air épouvantable. Je me recoiffe rapidement et remet mon visage en état. Je songe à aller m'excuser auprès de Tante Milicent mais rien que l'idée qu'elle me fasse la leçon, ou pire, qu'elle me force à voir mon « fiancé », me dissuade de sortir à nouveau. Je décide de rester dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée. Pour me réconforter j'enfile ma vieille chemise de nuit et je vais chercher ma petite boite à bijoux. Je l'ouvre et récupère ce que je cherche: le baiser de Peter Pan. C'est une petite noisette, son « baiser », que j'ai accroché à une chaine et qu'il m'a donné des années auparavant, quand il m'a emmené au Pays Imaginaire avec mes frères. Cette aventure m'a toujours hantée. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé mais ce baiser me rappelle que tout est réel. Ce qui n'améliore pas la situation. Chaque nuit, je rêve du Pays Imaginaire et la brutale réalité me rattrape à chaque réveil. Une nostalgie s'empare de moi et j'enfile le collier au bout duquel pend le baiser. Cette soirée là, il avait été si génial. « Les filles sont bien trop intelligentes pour tomber de leur poussette » m'avait il dit alors que sa tête m'apparaissait par le cadre en forme de coeur de mon lit. Je m'assois par terre et pense, une fois de plus, à mon aventure au Pays Imaginaire. Cependant j'exprime une certaine rancoeur et rumine ma colère à propos du fait que Peter ne soit plus jamais venu me voir. J'ai tant espéré, tant souhaité qu'il me fasse signe… Mais rien. Rien depuis le jour où j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je rentre pour grandir. Un bruit venant du tiroir de mon armoire me sort de ma transe. On dirait quelque chose qui cogne dans le bois. Ou plutôt, quelque chose qui essaye de sortir du tiroir. Je m'approche à pas de loup, une chaussure à la main au cas ou je devrais me défendre. Mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine et je respire vite quand je m'arrête devant le tiroir. Je compte jusqu'à trois et l'ouvre d'un coup sec. Tout d'abord je suis aveuglée et je ne vois plus rien. Je recule, les mains sur les yeux, et me cogne contre mon lit. Des lumières dansent devant mes paupières. Quelques secondes plus tard, je rouvre les yeux et j'aperçois une sorte de boule de lumière doré laissant une trainée de… poussière à paillettes ? Sans prévenir, des souvenirs affluent. Une fée, c'est une fée. Et la seule que j'ai connu est Clochette qui a d'abord voulu me tuer mais qui s'est trouvée être très gentille quand elle le voulait. La petite boule dorée s'arrête et je distingue la forme d'une femme miniature en robe de feuilles vertes.  
« - Clochette ? je demande  
Pour tout réponse, j'obtient un petit tintement aigu. Sans que j'ai le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans mon tiroir, elle s'approche de mon oreille et me parle avec sa voix si fluette, et aiguë qu'il est difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle raconte. Je crois entendre le nom de Peter... et ranger ? Non, danger. Je la regarde, les sourcils froncés. Avec ses petites mains elle me fait signe de la suivre et pointe du doigt un endroit dans le ciel.  
\- Tu veux que je vienne au pays Imaginaire parce que Peter est en danger ?  
Un petit tintement me parvient en guise d'affirmation.  
\- Je ne peux pas Clochette, je soupire.  
Elle émet un tintement de désapprobation.  
Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille, l'école et ma vie réelle. Aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle soit, puis-je vraiment la quitter pour aider un garçon qui ne m'a pas reparlé depuis des années ? Et puis comment irai-je au Pays Imaginaire si je suis une « jeune femme » ? Une jeune femme avec un fiancé inconnu, et une vie de prisonnière de la société. Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Ma conscience me crie un grand « NON ». Cette aventure au Pays Imaginaire est une opportunité pour moi, qui ne se représentera probablement plus jamais. Qu'ai-je à perdre après tout ? J'irai les aider puis je reviendrai pour affronter ma vie ennuyeuse. Ma décision est prise. Je regarde Clochette qui me tire la manche depuis tout à l'heure pour me convaincre et déclare:  
\- Finalement, je viens. Je vous aide et je repars.  
À nouveau un bruit aigu de contentement résonne et je souris. Clochette tourne autour de moi en me saupoudrant de sa poussière magique et j'essaye d'avoir des pensées heureuses. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Peter, à son baiser, aux nuages, aux sirènes… . Je décolle doucement du sol. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis à plus d'un mètre du parquet de ma chambre. Clochette m'attend dehors et je pense comprendre qu'il faut que je me dépêche. Je passe par la fenêtre en volant maladroitement, laissant mes doutes, regrets et problèmes derrière moi.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le lac

Le voyage se passe exactement comme la dernière fois, excepté le fait qu'il fasse jour. Une fois passée la « deuxième étoile, tout droit jusqu'au matin » nous traversons dans les étoiles à une vitesse improbable et arrivons au dessus de la mer du Pays Imaginaire. Nous volons tranquillement jusqu'à l'île, magnifique, qui se découpe dans le soleil de l'après midi. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atterrissons au beau milieu de la jungle, dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu. La végétation est importante, essentiellement composée de grands arbres, de lianes, de racines, de petits ruisseaux disséminés un peu partout et de grandes plantes au ras du sol. Les rayons du soleil passent à travers les arbres comme de grands faisceaux de lumière éclatante. Je commence à questionner Clochette:

\- Bien. Où devons nous aller pour voir Pe… . Je m'interromps et appelle: Clochette ?

Je tends l'oreille pour percevoir le petit tintement si particulier mais je ne perçois que le bruit léger de ruisseaux. Je pivote dans tous les sens, paniquée, les yeux grands ouverts à la recherche d'une boule lumineuse.

Après de longues minutes de recherches infructueuses, j'abandonne et marche au hasard dans la jungle, en espérant croiser le chemin d'une personne pouvant m'aider. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait abandonné ! Était-ce une ruse de Peter pour me forcer à rester pour toujours au Pays Imaginaire ? Ou Clochette voulait elle encore se débarrasser de moi ? J'élabore des théories de plus en plus farfelues en errant dans la jungle. Ça fait près d'une demi-heure que je ne sais pas où je vais, que Clochette m'a abandonné. Je rumine encore quand j'entends un froissement de feuille derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un bloc vers la source de ce bruit. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de distinguer un quelconque animal mais aucune trace de l'étranger. Je me tourne lentement et me prépare à reprendre ma « balade » dans la jungle. Je fais presque une crise cardiaque quand je vois en face de moi un petit garçon habillé de quelques morceaux de fourrure et de ce qui semble être un bermuda. Je bondis en arrière, une main sur le coeur. Il doit avoir onze ans maximum. Son visage est tordu dans ce qui semble être un sourire. Je lui souris avant de demander :

\- Qui es tu ?

Il respire un grand coup et place ses mains derrière son dos qu'il redresse.

\- Chère Maman Wendy, Peter m'a chargé de te dire que peu importe si Clochette t'as amené ici, tu dois repartir, dit-il d'une façon laissant penser qu'il a appris par coeur son discours.

Je hausse les sourcils et lui demande:

\- Ah. Et pourquoi Peter ne me l'a-t-il pas dis lui-même ?

Il se tord les mains, visiblement gêné.

\- Eh bien…, il veut pas te voir, admet-il en baissant la tête.

Je reçois comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? je l'interroge presque au désespoir

\- Je sais pas, il m'a pas donné plus d'informations. Désolé, dit-il avec un air penaud.

Des minutes passent pendant que je digère l'information. Le garçon commence lentement à partir mais je l'intercepte.

\- Attends ! Où vas-tu ?

\- À la chasse avec les autres, dans le sud, répond-il, pressé de partir.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste …

\- Non, désolé ! Au revoir Maman Wendy ! me coupe-t-il. Et il court dans la jungle, me laissant seule. Encore.

J'attends encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus ses pas. Je tente de ne pas céder à la colère et l'exaspération qui pointent. Qu'avaient-t-ils tous à m'abandonner ? Ont-ils peur que Peter leur en veuille de m'avoir adresser la parole ou aider ?

Excédée par cette conversation à propos de Peter, je m'enfonce dans la jungle du Pays imaginaire. Les feuilles au ras du sol me caressent les tibias et la boue me salit les pieds. Ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je erre sans but quand j'aperçois un lac. Il est situé en plein milieu de ce qui semble être un plaine d'herbe verte, fraîche, coupée. Autour, la jungle est paisible. Une brise légère passe sur ma peau, joue dans mes cheveux et me revitalise. Une idée complètement déjantée me traverse alors l'esprit. Une partie de moi, que j'avais ignorée et repoussée au plus profond de mon esprit afin de m'intégrer dans la société depuis si longtemps parait s'être réveillé. L'eau bleu turquoise aux reflets d'argent semble n'attendre que moi. Je m'apprête à me jeter dedans quand je me rends compte qu'y plongée tout habillé ne serait pas très intelligent de ma part. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver frigorifiée en sortant et je ne pourrais jamais nager correctement avec. Je regarde attentivement aux alentours à la recherche d'une présence étrangère mais il n'y a rien. Les garçons perdus doivent encore être à la chasse, au fin fond de la jungle. Peter, lui, ne veut plus me parler ou me voir, il doit donc s'occuper à m'éviter… . Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, je passe ma chemise de nuit par dessus ma tête et me retrouve en sous-vêtements. Je rougis en pensant à ce que je vais faire. Avant de changer d'avis, j'avance d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bord du lac. Des petites vaguelettes s'écrasent doucement sur mes orteils et je sens l'eau tiède, délicieuse. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvre et je plonge enfin. Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau est incroyable. Je relève la tête et vérifie à nouveau que je suis seule. Je patauge encore un peu, nage à droite, à gauche quand je sens quelque chose m'effleurer la cheville. Je nage brusquement sur le côté en essayant de distinguer dans l'eau le poisson ou la chose qui m'a touché, mais je ne vois rien. Ah! Encore une fois, je sens une chose visqueuse me toucher la cuisse. Je nage sur place, paniquée, alors que cette fois, ce sont plusieurs de ces choses qui m'effleurent. Je sais que si je bouge il m'arrivera quelque chose. Je regarde toujours le fond quand soudain j'entends un bruit d'éclaboussure. Je relève prestement la tête et j'ai juste le temps d' apercevoir une queue. Une queue de Sirène. Si « La petite Sirène » a toujours été l'un de mes contes préférés, ces sirènes là, elles, ne me rassurent pas du tout. Une panique brute s'empare de moi et je suis comme paralysée, incapable de bouger pour retrouver la berge. Les créatures ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir autrement puisqu'elles m'attrapent brusquement par les pieds et me tirent vers le fond du lac. J'émets un hoquet de surprise et les flots m'engloutissent. Ma vision est floue sous l'eau, j'observe seulement des dizaines d'ombres étranges qui nagent rapidement autour de moi. Je me débats en agitant violemment mes jambes et mes bras dans tous les sens mais cet effort semble me couler encore plus. Mon corps est comme un poids qui s'enfonce lentement dans les profondeurs. Je continue tout de même à me débattre tandis que les ombres des créatures tournent autour de moi. Le manque d'oxygène ne me permet pas de réfléchir correctement à une solution pour m'en sortir. Mon corps s'affaiblit chaque seconde un peu plus et mes mouvements se réduisent à de faibles protestations. Ça doit faire une minute que je suis sous l'eau, mes poumons sont presque totalement vidés d'air. Je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques secondes à vivre, alors j'arrête complètement de bouger et me laisse couler. Des dernières bulles s'échappent de mes lèvres et n'ont aucun mal à retrouver la surface, une demi-douzaine de mètres au dessus de moi. Je ferme les yeux, j'attends ma mort. Soudain, une main m'attrape. Elle me tire avec force vers le haut mais je ne peux bouger pour l'aider à remonter à la surface. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe mais cet effort me coute le reste de mes forces et je tombe dans les pommes.


	5. Chapter 4: Retrouvailles

Les rayons du soleil se baladent sur ma peau et me réchauffent. Une voix, ou plutôt un murmure se fait entendre. Il parait venir de si loin. Peu à peu, les parties de mon corps se réveillent. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et les clignent à toute vitesse à cause de la lumière qui m'éblouie. Quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai mal aux poumons, très mal. Ah ! Respire. Il faut que je respire. Je prends une énorme goulée d'air, bruyamment, puis je tousse et recrache un peu d'eau. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux grands et me redresse d'un coup. Je me rend alors compte que quelqu'un me tient la main. Je la retire violemment en pensant aux sirènes qui ont tenté de me noyer. Je regarde à côté de moi et m'aperçois que ce n'est pas une sirène. C'est un garçon aux cheveux courts châtain clair ondulés, avec des yeux aussi bleu que l'eau du lac. Sa peau légèrement halée lui donnerait presque un air de surfer. Ses lèvres roses sont charnues et semblent si douces. Mais attendez…

\- Peter ? je parle d'une voix faible, rauque.

\- Wendy ! Ça va ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir et …

Je le coupe en mettant un doigt faible sur sa bouche et il se tait. J'attends quelques instants, et reprends une respiration normale. Quand je suis en assez bon état, je me décide à parler.

\- Merci, déclarai-je. Tu m'as sauvée. Mais, pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi ni même m'adresser la parole. Alors, pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?

\- Eh bien, je euh… Je tiens quand même beaucoup à toi Wendy. Même après tout ce que tu as fait.

Il parle doucement mais paraît sûr de ce qu'il dit.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ?! m'indigné-je, Je libère ma colère retenue pendant toutes ces années, tout en évitant de m'étouffer. Je t'ai toujours attendu devant la fenêtre de ma chambre en espérant que tu viendrais me voir ou même me donner un moindre signe alors que je racontais des histoires pendant des heures en pensant que tu étais entrain de les écouter. Pendant quatre ans je l'ai fait. Et jamais je n'ai eu signe de toi. Tu m'as oubliée. Tu as trahi ta promesse !

\- Je ne tai jamais oublié ! hurle-t-il à son tour. Jamais ! C'est de ta faute. Justement, j'ai pensé à toi chaque jour, pensé à comment ça aurait été si tu étais restée. Et, oui, je suis venu écouté les histoires. Mais plus je venais et plus c'était dur pour moi. J'ai décidé de venir moins souvent, jusqu'à ne plus du tout venir. J'ai passé toutes mes journées, assis sur un rocher. Et ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui as décidé de grandir, pas moi !

Je m'apprête à répliquer, blessée par ses paroles mais je m'arrête net et reste bouche bée. Toute ma colère s'évapore d'un coup. Je le fixe et observe attentivement ses traits, plus matures, plus marqués; sa mâchoire plus carré. Je tends doucement la main vers la barbe naissante sur ses joues tandis qu'il me jette un regard noir, toujours énervé par notre courte discussion. Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et j'effleure sa joue. Il frissonne et son regard laisse place à l'incompréhension. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

\- Grandir. Tu as grandi toi aussi, soufflé-je.

Cette fois-ci l'incompréhension se transforme en irritation.

\- Oui je sais. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est possible. Je …

Il secoue tout doucement la tête et ne termine pas sa phrase. Je comprends alors. Il n'a jamais voulu devenir un homme et le voilà, ressemblant à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Au moins, il a le même âge que moi. Je ne sais pas comment cela aurait été de discuté avec un Peter de treize ans. C'est un peu égoïste de ma part mais je dois avouer que je suis contente qu'il soit comme ça maintenant. Je regarde à nouveau son visage qui trahit une grande inquiétude et je sais maintenant pourquoi. Il a peur de devenir un homme, de grandir.

\- Ta main, dit-il doucement.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais je me rappelle vivement ma main sur sa joue et la retire immédiatement. Je rougis et regarde par terre.

\- Désolée. De t'avoir crier dessus, avouai-je en continuant à fixer le sol.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, enfin pas entièrement. C'était ton choix.

Je me contente de hocher la tête car je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. Je sens ses yeux me fixer alors que je continue ma contemplation de l'herbe. Un vent léger passe sur ma peau nue. Ma peau nue!

\- Oh mon dieu !

Je me relève brusquement et essaye de me cacher avec mes bras du mieux que je peux. Peter me regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis il rougit et baisse la tête. Je cherche frénétiquement ma chemise de nuit mais impossible de la retrouver. Elle a du s'envoler avec le vent. Peter se lève alors, ramasse une sorte de chemise couleur crème et me la tend.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Je l'attrape d'un mouvement presque violent et l'enfile rapidement. Elle m'arrive tout juste en dessous des fesses.

\- Depuis quand tu portes des habits toi ? demandai-je d'une manière que je voulais sérieuse.

Il rigole et une lueur amusée traverse son regard.

\- Oh eh bien, je ne sais pas… On voulait un peu de changement avec les garçons perdus.

Je rigole doucement. Il se lève à son tour et un détail qui m'avait échapper tout à l'heure m'apparait soudain : il est torse nu. Si avant j'ai remarqué qu'il avait grandi par son visage, son corps ne fait que prouver une fois de plus qu'il est devenu un jeune homme. Un beau jeune homme. Voir très très beau. Il a un torse musclé sans trop l'être, juste comme il faut. Des abdos s'étalent sur son ventre, parfaitement sculptés. Si il était venu avec moi la dernière fois à Londres, il aurait probablement été adulé par toutes les demoiselles. Je remarque soudain une chaine qui pend à son cou. Au bout, un dé à coudre est accroché. C'est mon baiser. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache encore d'ou il vient mais avant que je pense à l'interroger, il me demande :

\- Hum… . Wendy, ça va ?

Je baisse la tête en rougissant encore. Je n'aurais probablement pas du le fixer de cette manière mais ses muscles sont presque aussi envoutants que ses yeux bleus. Ah ! Ces fichues hormones… .

\- Oui, oui tout va bien, déclarai-je d'une voix un peu trop faible.

Je m'assieds à nouveau et il fait de même en hochant la tête. Je me force à détourner le regard vers les eaux du lac. Une heure auparavant ces eaux m'avaient attirées et maintenant pour rien au monde je n'y remettrai les pieds. Heuresement que Peter m'avait trouvé et réussi à me sauver à temps. Une question me traverse l'esprit et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Peter ?

Il détourne son regard du sol et me porte son attention.

\- Wendy ? répond-il finalement.

\- Comment as tu fait pour savoir ou j'étais ? Pour réussir à arriver à temps et me sauver ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide ! m'exclamai-je avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

Il baisse les yeux et finit par marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles. Puis il reprend un peu plus fort, hésitant:

\- À vrai dire, je… eh bien, je trainais dans le coin. J'aime bien me, euh, balader par ici.

\- Te balader ? Sérieusement ? je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, le sourire au lèvres.

\- Très bien, soupire-t-il. Disons que je te surveillais. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses une bêtise. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais plutôt pour ceux qui croiseraient ton chemin.

Il essaye de garder un air sérieux et indifférent mais ses joues rougissent légèrement.

\- Tu m'as espionné? je demande, étonnée, irritée et tout de même un peu amusée. Une partie de moi se réjouit même qu'il m'ait suivi mais ma conscience reprend le dessus. Tu me suivais depuis combien de temps ? Tu m'as observé me déshabiller alors que j'allais me baigner ?! m'exclamais-je en prenant un air outré plus pour le taquiner que pour autre chose.

Il s'empourpre et s'empresse de me répondre

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin je ne voulais pas te déranger alors je suis euh…

\- Resté à me regarder ? je continue en souriant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Puis il sourit et me regarde, amusé.

\- Bon d'accord, si tu le dis.

On se tourne ensuite tous les deux en regardant le lac. Le soleil commence déjà sa descente dans le ciel et je me lève pour proposer de rentrer, ou plutôt que je parte. C'était sans compter sur ce bout de je ne sais quoi sur le sol qui me fait trébucher et m'entraîne vers une chute humiliante certaine. Je tends les bras vers le sol pour me rattraper mais Peter est plus rapide. Il s'est déjà levé et m'attrape par les coudes. Nos corps sont séparés de quelques centimètres et nos regards se croisent.


	6. Chapitre 5: Sentiments

Je plonge dans ses yeux bleus comme j'ai plongé dans le lac tout à l'heure et la sensation est tout aussi, si ce n'est plus , plaisante que l'eau tiède sur ma peau. Nous restons les yeux dans les yeux durant des secondes, ou peut-être des minutes ou des heures qui paraissent aussi interminables que courtes. Je me surprend à me pencher un peu plus, à chercher le contact avec lui. Il me suffit de faire un pas pour que nos épidermes se touchent. Ma peau se réchauffe rien que d'y penser et mon coeur accélère d'une façon peu habituelle. Je me demande si Peter ressent le même chose à ce moment. J'ai envie de le savoir. Je m'approche d'un pas. Il me semble que sa respiration est plus saccadé mais je pourrais confondre avec la mienne. Nos corps sont maintenant collés. Comme il fait près d'une tête de plus que moi, je lève la tête vers lui. Il la baisse un peu afin que nos visages soient face à face. J'observe ses lèvres charnues, roses, celles que j'ai embrassées. Les lèvres du garçon à qui mon premier baiser caché était destiné. Je me rappelle la sensation de nos lèvres se touchant, sur le bateau du capitaine crochet, alors que tout espoir était perdu et que les pirates se délectaient de leur courte victoire. Je lui avait alors donné un « dé à coudre », mon baiser. Et ce baiser avait libéré une telle énergie, une telle puissance en lui. Je me demande si cela se reproduirait à nouveau, si nous nous embrassions encore. Je penche alors un peu plus mon visage vers lui. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres et mes joues. Une odeur de noisette et de menthe fraîche m'emplit les narines. Je m'approche un peu plus, nos lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement. Il ne reste q'un écart de quelques millimètres tout au plus. Je ferme les yeux, perdue dans la douce odeur de Peter, son souffle, sa peau, son corps… . Je passe timidement mes mains autour de son cou et il passe ses mains autour de ma taille, d'une manière un peu trop froide mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je m'attends à sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes quand mes pieds décollent du sol. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et pousse un cri étouffé. Des arbres défilent sous mes yeux. Je vole. Le vent, plus fort, siffle à mes oreilles et j'ai légèrement froid mais cette sensation est tellement … magique. Malgré ma frustration de ne pas avoir embrassé Peter, je souris. D'ailleurs, il a toujours un bras autour de ma taille, qui me porte pour que je vole avec lui, et cela suffit à me réconforter un peu. Mais ça, c'était avant que je vois l'expression impassible et indifférente de son visage. Je commence à paniquer en imaginant tout ce qui pourrait se passer, ce qui l'aurait vexé, énervé… Le stress et la panique s'accumulent et je ne profite pas du reste du vol avec Peter. Finalement, nous commençons à perdre de l'altitude et nous descendons progressivement vers la jungle. Nous ralentissons en nous dirigeant vers une petite clairière avec une petite cabane en bois. Ma cabane en bois. Quand nos pieds touchent le sol, la main de Peter disparait de ma taille, laissant une sensation de vide à mon corps. Il s'écarte de moi et je me tourne vers lui. Son visage est froid, impassible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je décide de me lancer.  
\- Je suis…, commençai-je en chuchotant.  
\- Tu vas encore tout gâcher, assène-t-il d'une voix glaciale (où perce cependant une autre chose. La tristesse ? Je ne tergiverse pas plus sur ses émotions). Tu continue avec tes sentiments. (Il prononce ces mots avec tellement de dégout que je crains moi même de vomir). Si tu en as pour moi, sache que moi je n'en ai jamais eu, et n'en aurai jamais pour toi. Ni pour personne.  
\- Quoi ? Mais…, commençai-je à protester.  
C'est trop tard. Il commence déjà à s'envoler. Il me lance un dernier regard que je ne peux interpréter tant je suis bouleversée, incrédule. Il me tourne le dos et s'envole, ne laissant derrière lui que la solitude, le vide et le vent froid. Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux, près de la cabane et fait une chose que je trouve tout à fait stupide : je pleure. Toutes ces émotions en une journée ne peuvent plus rester en moi. Elles me serrent trop la poitrine et en pleurant, je peux en partie les évacuer. Mais la douleur des paroles de Peter ne s'en va pas. Au contraire elle s'accentue, marque mon coeur, une fois encore. Après ce qui me semble des heures, je me lève, le flot de larmes intarissable inondant mes joues. Je rentre dans ma petite cabane baignée dans la lumière orangée du soleil qui se couche. Je m'allonge sur ce qui me sert de lit et continue à pleurer. J'alterne entre pleurs silencieux et sanglots bruyants. « Tu vas encore tout gâché ». Ces paroles se répètent en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi étais-je revenu au Pays Imaginaire ? Pour être blessée par Peter encore ? Le sentiment de tristesse se mue lentement vers une colère bouillonnante, qui me consume. Je me tourne dans tous les sens, frappe des morceaux de bois, des feuilles de ma petite maison. Je m'impose une décision : j'irai parler à Peter demain et lui demanderai pourquoi il se comporte comme un… un crétin ! Je comprends à peu près qu'il ne veuille pas devenir un homme, mais la façon dont il se comporte avec moi est inacceptable. D'abord on dirait qu'il a envie de m'embrasser et l'instant d'après, il m'envoie balader ! Je me sens tellement stupide d'avoir pleurer. Sur ce, je me force à dormir pour être en forme le lendemain, pour ma « discussion » avec Peter, ou le « troisième round ». Après, je demanderai à rentrer chez moi.


	7. Chapitre 6: Kiss me

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, je suis réveillée par un bruit étouffé mais régulier. Je me redresse lentement, en regardant autour de moi. Il me faut quelques instants pour me rappeler où je suis. Puis les événements de la veille me prennent de plein fouet. Je regarde rageusement les grandes feuilles vertes qui forment le sol de ma cabane. Cette fois j'entends plus distinctement le bruit. C'est quelqu'un qui toque à ma porte. Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux dans une tentative de les remettre en ordre, repasse ma chemise… ou plutôt celle que Peter m'a passé. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve cette maudite chemise de nuit. Les bruits sur la porte deviennent plus insistants. Je me pince rapidement les joues pour qu'elle soit plus roses, puis je me précipite pour ouvrir la porte. Quand je l'ouvre, je ne vois personne. Je m'apprête à demander qui est là quand je me fais bander les yeux et attacher les poignets. Je cri et me débats vivement, mais je me fais maitriser par des petites mains. Des mains d'enfants. Je pense comprendre qui sont mes ravisseurs et je cesse de me débattre. Je demande, incertaine:  
\- Les garçons perdus ?  
\- Oui maman Wendy ! me répond l'un des garçons.  
\- Chut ! crient tous les autres en choeur.  
Je ne peux pas identifier ceux qui me parlent puisque j'ai toujours le bandeau sur mes yeux.  
\- Vous ne pourriez pas m'enlever ça s'il vous plait ? je questionne prudemment en parlant du bandeau sur mes yeux.  
\- Peter veut te voir, maman Wendy, répond l'un en ignorant ma question.  
Je soupire.  
\- Très bien.  
Ils me guident alors dans la jungle. Je me dis qu'ils auraient pu me laisser y aller seule puisque je connais le chemin, mais la dernière fois Crochet les a retrouvé, donc ils ont dû changer d'endroit secret. Nous marchons depuis quelques minutes déjà et je répète le discours que je porterais à Peter dès que je le verrai. Tout d'abord je lui dirai que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui non plus, même si mon subconscient me rappelle que c'est faux. Je ne veux pas lui avouer que oui, j'ai des sentiments alors que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je lui ferai la morale sur la manière dont il parle à une fille, à moi qui étais « Sa Wendy ». Et enfin j'annoncerai mon départ et je sortirai sans un mot de plus de leur cabane secrète. Soudain, un problème me frappe. Ou plutôt deux problèmes : primo, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver mon chemin depuis leur nouvelle planque et deuzio comment ferai-je pour partir du pays imaginaire sans Peter, Clochette ou l'un des garçons perdus ? Je soupire, découragée.  
\- On est bientôt arrivés, annonce un garçon avec une voix fluette.  
En effet, une minute plus tard nous nous arrêtons. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite et je déglutis péniblement. Enfin, un des garçons m'enlève le bandeau qui m'empêche de voir. Je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Devant moi se tient un arbre, encore plus grand et touffu que le précédent. Un garçon tire sur une liane qui active un mécanisme ouvrant la porte, caché dans le tronc. Ils me poussent à l'intérieur, poussent des petits rires et me lancent :  
\- À plus tard Maman Wendy !  
Puis la porte se referme, me laissant dans le noir, dans le tronc de l'arbre. J'avance lentement en me rappelant la première fois que j'étais rentré dans leur cabane, il y a quelques années de ça. J'avance encore d'un pas mais au lieu du sol, mon pied rencontre le vide. Je glisse alors dans une sorte de toboggan en hurlant, comme la dernière fois. J'aurais du m'en rappeler. J'aperçois enfin la lumière au bout du toboggan. Je tombe sur les fesses, contre le sol de mousse et de branches. Cet endroit ne change pas beaucoup de l'ancien. C'est peut-être un peu plus grand mais les meubles sont les mêmes et à la même place : la table en bois au centre, des lits sur les côtés comme des cocons entre des branches de bois clair. Les petites fleurs jaunes de « ma potion » sont là aussi. Et au fond, au centre, le « trône » en bois de Peter se tient. D'ailleurs il n'est pas vide. Je me relève promptement, passe les mains dans mes cheveux et tire ma chemise sur mes jambes nues. Peter me regarde. Il n'a pas du tout l'air accueillant. Il conserve ce regard glacial qu'il avait hier. Je le regarde dans les yeux, la tête haute et j'avance vers lui. Il est assis sur son trône, bien droit et les bras croisés. En le voyant comme ça, me prenant de haut, ma colère refait surface. Je serre les poings et m'arrête juste devant lui, à un peu moins d'un mètre. J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer mais, encore une fois, il me devance.  
\- Tu dois partir, annonce-t-il d'une voix calme et tranchante.  
Je me retiens de me jeter sur lui pour le gifler, ou pour l'embrasser. Ah ! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je dois lui dire ce que je pense et le remettre à sa place.  
\- Me dire bonjour t'aurait arraché la bouche peut-être ? Et c'est ce que je comptais te dire mais puisque tu es si galant et éduqué, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'en placer une.  
Je tente d'être aussi calme que je le peux mais la colère perce dans ma voix.  
\- Bonjour Wendy, dit-il ironiquement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Non mais j'hallucine ! Ma colère a vraiment l'air de l'amuser.  
\- Bref, je suis venu te dire deux mots avant que je décide de partir.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et répond :  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Bien. (je prends une voix calme, aussi tranchante que lui). Déjà, tu devrais te comporter mieux avec moi. La façon dont tu me parle est vraiment inacceptable. De deux, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi non plus. Et enfin, hier je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Le manque d'oxygène m'a empêcher de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser. Et…  
\- Tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser ? me coupe-t-il.  
\- Non, c'était un accident, ma voix flanche un peu mais je reste impassible. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.  
\- Un accident ? répète-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
Il s'approche lentement de moi et je sens mes genoux qui faiblissent. L'écart entre nous se réduit encore.  
\- Oui, tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ? je lance en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ma faiblesse.  
\- Peut-être, admet-il.  
Son odeur de noisette me donne de moins en moins le courage de résister. Si il continue à m'approcher je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser. Ses humeurs sont tellement changeantes ! Un instant il parait près à me dire toutes les horreurs du monde et la seconde d'après il semble s'amuser comme un enfant. Il approche son visage du mien et je sens à nouveau son souffle quand il me parle en chuchotant :  
\- Et là, tu ne veux pas m'embrasser Wendy ?  
Il a le regard d'une prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ses beaux yeux bleus ont d'ailleurs pris une teinte plus sombre. Je prends quelques secondes avant de répondre pour remettre en place mes pensées, et pour aligner une phrase correcte. Mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est un faible :  
\- Non…  
Je le murmure si bas que je ne suis pas sure qu'il est entendu. Mais il recule son visage.  
\- Dommage, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant une petite moue déçue.  
Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de ses lèvres. Sans que je puisse savoir si c'est mon corps ou ma conscience qui l'a décidé je me jette sur lui et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles sont comme dans mon souvenir, douces, si bonnes. Je remue un peu mes lèvres, ne sachant pas comment faire mais il s'écarte brusquement en me tenant par les coudes. Il me regarde et je m'attends à ce qu'il me pousse ou qu'il retourne dans son trône pour me balancer des paroles blessantes. Au lieu de ça, il se penche à nouveau vers mon visage et nos lèvres se touchent. Je gémis de soulagement, de plaisir ou de je ne sais quelle émotion. Nos lèvres dansent en rythme dans ce baiser tendre, qui semble traduire le manque de l'autre. Lui, parait si désespéré, si triste et apeuré. Le baiser se prolonge encore quelques secondes. Mes bras sont autour de son cou et je l'attire vers moi. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux bouclés. Une de ses mains est sur ma taille tandis que l'autre est posé sur le bas de mon dos. Nos souffles sont saccadés tant nous nous arrêtons peu pour respirer. Ce baiser me paraît si passionné. Après ce qui me semble des minutes, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre, de deux pas. Nous respirons bruyamment, rapidement, les bras le long du corps et les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Les sentiments que j'y lis sont plutôt difficile à déchiffrer. Je pense y voir du désir, du regret et de la confusion surtout. Sans que j'ai le temps de dire quelque chose il se précipite vers une des sorties et s'envole, me laissant seule dans leur nouvelle cabane secrète. Je suis bouche bée. La sensation du baiser s'estompe peu à peu mais m'empêche de paniquer. Je me dirige machinalement vers un des lits et je m'assis. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer. Il a voulu m'embrasser. Mes sentiments seraient donc réciproques ? Une partie de moi l'espère mais l'autre sait que c'est impossible. Il est Peter Pan. Mon cerveau encore embrumé ne me permet pas de penser clairement et je ressens une fatigue inhabituelle. Je suis comme grisée par ce baiser. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit je m'endors en repensant à l'odeur de noisette que j'aime tant.  
Dans mon sommeil léger et agité, plein de rêves d'un garçon aux yeux bleus, je crois percevoir une voix. Elle est si lointaine que je peine à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. « Ma Wendy, tu seras toujours ma Wendy ». Je ne sais pas si ces paroles sont réelles ou si je les ai rêvé, mais je veux y croire. Je me rendors en y pensant, m'y accrochant comme à un rocher dans la tempête.


	8. Chapitre 7: Waterfall

Plus tard, je me réveille à nouveau. J'ouvre les yeux et pousse un cri de surprise en voyant des yeux bleus m'observer. Peter se tient près de moi, assis sur une chaise en bois. Ses bras sont posés sur les accoudoirs. Il traine son fauteuil un peu plus près du lit où je me trouve. Je m'assieds sur le matelas et lui souris. Il me rend un petit sourire et m'interroge:

\- Bien dormi ?

Je recoiffe machinalement mes cheveux avant de lui répondre:

\- J'ai été réveillée un peu trop tôt je crois. N'empêche, ce matelas est très confortable !

\- Il a intérêt à l'être. Je préfère dormir sur des matelas confortables, dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

\- Comment ça ? je lui demande.

\- Eh bien, tu es sur _mon_ lit, m'indique-t-il avec un mouvement de la main.

\- Oh ! je descends promptement du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas, m'affirme-t-il avec un sourire.

Cependant je reste debout comme une idiote, les bras ballants et les joues rouges de gêne.

\- Wendy, m'appelle-t-il

Je relève la tête. Il me tend quelque chose dans sa main droite. C'est un tissu blanc un peu crasseux. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien manigancer mais je reconnais finalement ma chemise de nuit. Surprise et plutôt réjouie, je m'avance vers lui, les sourcils haussés et souriante.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je pensais ne jamais la retrouver ! j'admets en souriant encore.

Il me rend mon sourire et marmonne un petit « De rien ».

\- Je vais la mettre tout de suite, dis-je d'un air entendu.

Il arque un sourcil et répond:

\- Oui et ?

\- Eh bien, retourne toi ! je lui ordonne.

\- Oh ça va, je t'ai bien vu moins habillée hier… répond-il en levant les yeux ciel avec un sourire narquois.

\- Aller ! j'insiste en essayant de le retourner.

\- Bon, dommage.

Il se cache les yeux et fait demi-tour de mauvaise grâce. Moi, je retire la chemise beige qu'il m'a prêté puis enfile rapidement la chemise de nuit et recoiffe légèrement mes cheveux.

\- C'est bon ! je lui lance.

\- C'était rapide! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tricher ! s'exclame-t-il en prenant un air exagérément désespéré.

Je rigole et lui aussi. Je lui tends sa chemise pour qu'il vienne le chercher mais il secoue la tête.

\- Tu peux le garder si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il a du remarquer mon étonnement puisqu'il lèvre encore les yeux aux ciel et réplique:

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ah, merci, dis-je d'une voix peu sûre, m'attendant à ce qu'il me fasse une mauvaise blague ou qu'il la réclame finalement d'une minute à l'autre en me traitant d'idiote. Ce qui est stupide. Mon comportement parait surement étrange, mais je dois rester sur mes gardes lorsqu'il s'agit de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me blesse encore. Le bruit d'une chaise qui racle le sol me tire de mes pensées et je vois Peter se lever.

\- Bon, tu es prête ? me demande-t-il en souriant

\- Euh, prête pour quoi ? je le questionne, méfiante, m'attendant à ce qu'il me demande de partir.

\- Parce qu'on y va, continue-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

\- On y va où ? je lui demande, maintenant curieuse.

\- Ça c'est une surprise, déclare -t-il avec un sourire en coin si craquant et son air malicieux. Je croirais presque revoir le Peter enfant, près de mon lit… . Le fait qu'il soit de nouveau « normal » me rassure et cet air malicieux m'enthousiasme presque. Je souris donc, et répond:

\- Très bien, allons-y.

\- Ah, j'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais !

Sur ce, il commence à s'envoler mais je l'arrête net:

\- Attends ! Je ne peux pas voler, lui expliqué-je.

Il grimace.

\- Oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié… dit-il d'un air embêté. Attends moi trente secondes.

Sur ce, il vole dans la pièce, fouille les tiroirs et en vide le contenu, laissant le contenu étalé sur la sol et engendrant un bordel pas possible. Alors qu'il a presque dévalisé tous les placards au fond de la pièce , il pousse un cri de victoire et revient rapidement en volant vers moi. Sans me laisser le temps de poser une seule question, il me saupoudre d'une poussière dorée : la poussière de fée. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur des pensées heureuses, qui dérivent très vite vers le baiser… . Quand je les rouvre, je suis déjà à un mètre du sol. Je souris face à la sensation toujours aussi inhabituelle et plaisante de voler. Peter me sourit. Soudain, il hurle « Partez ! » et s'envole vers une sortie. Sans réfléchir je le suis, et remonte derrière lui le long d'un tunnel vertical. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dehors. Il ne s'arrête pas et continue à voler en rigolant. Je le poursuis en riant franchement, comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Dans cette jungle touffue, je me concentre pour éviter les arbres et ne pas perdre Peter. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles et pousse mes cheveux en arrière. L'air frais sur mes joues me fait du bien et je ferme les yeux quand je le peux pour profiter de cet sensation de bien-être. Les arbres, plantes et lianes se transforment en des taches de verts, floues tant je dois aller vite pour ne pas perdre de vue Peter, un ou deux mètres devant moi. Après quelques minutes, il ralentit et redescend sur terre, au beau milieu de la jungle. Je fais de même, mais je ne trouve pas Peter là ou il se tenait debout il y a quelques secondes. Je commence à paniquer quand il surgit brusquement et crie. Je sursaute comme une idiote et effectue un bond en arrière. Lui, bien sûr se marre de m'avoir fait peur. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

\- Oh ça va ! s'exclame-t-il en souriant toujours.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lève les yeux au ciel. Il a gardé son côté enfantin au moins. Rongée par la curiosité, je lui demande :

\- On est arrivés ?

Je regarde autour de moi et ne remarque que la même chose que d'habitude: la jungle.

\- Non, mais presque, sourie-t-il. Suis moi.

Il commence à marcher droit devant lui et je le suis, poussée par ma nature curieuse, et heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Finalement, je l'entends avant de la voir. C'est le bruit d'une cascade, le son d'une cascade puissante et bruyante. Nous débouchons enfin sur l'endroit secret.


	9. Chapitre 8: Prophétie

C'est une sorte d'étendue d'eau moyenne, entourée d'herbe et de terre. Au fond, la cascade se jette dans le petit lac qui n'est pas, dieu merci, celui ou j'ai failli mourir. Elle n'est pas très haute mais est tout de même imposante. Je vois aussi quelques arbres de la jungle, penchés au dessus de l'eau, comme attirés par celle-ci. Je suis vite détournée de cette eau turquoise par Peter. Profitant qu'il ne me voie pas j'observe attentivement son dos musclé et plus imposant que la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu. Je continue mon observation pendant qu'il avance vers un rocher, enlève son t-shirt et le pose sur celui-ci. Malheureusement, ma contemplation ne dure que quelques secondes. Il se retourne en me souriant comme un enfant joyeux. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas regarder encore ses muscles saillants et je me concentre sur son visage, si beau mais si mystérieux et intriguant. Pour ne pas paraitre trop bizarre, j'esquisse un sourire maladroit. D'un coup, il court pour rentrer dans l'eau, éclaboussant les alentours avec de grandes gerbes d'eau. Sans réfléchir, ou presque, j'enlève ma chemise, la cale sur le rocher avec le t-shirt de Peter et avance plus prudemment vers le bord de l'eau. Je trempe d'abord mes orteils, puis y entre doucement. L'eau grimpe et m'arrive au niveau de la poitrine là ou je suis. Je m'arrête, examine l'eau à la recherche de quelconque objet gluant ou de type queue de sirène. Une fois l'eau scrupuleusement inspectée, je suis rassurée et détendue. Je cherche à nouveau Peter du regard mais je n'ai le temps que d'y penser car je sens que quelque chose m'attrape la cheville et me tire dans l'eau. Je hurle et ma tête plonge dans l'eau. Je me débats comme je peux, frappant dans tous les sens et quelques secondes plus tard je suis relâchée. Je me rue vers la surface et reprends ma respiration. Quand mes oreilles se débouchent, je perçois un rire. Celui de Peter. Je me retourne vers lui stupéfaite et étonnée qu'il ne soit pas entrain de s'inquiéter de ce qui vient de se passer, des sirènes qui ont encore tenté de me noyer. Non, il reste plié en deux à rire. Je le regarde bouche bée mais n'y tenant plus, je finis par prendre la parole :

\- Eh oh ! Les sirènes ont failli me noyer encore et toi tu … ris ! je m'exclame, vraiment agacée.

Sur, ce il rit de plus bel et s'esclaffe :

\- Tu aurais du voir ta tête !

Sur le moment je ne comprends pas mais en quelques secondes je finis par y voir plus clair. Mon agacement se transforme en irritation. C'est cet imbécile qui m'avait attrapé la cheville ! Je m'approche de lui, bien décidée à le noyer à son tour. Son fou rire lui a passé mais il continue à sourire comme si ça le démangeait de recommencer. J'avance dans l'eau vers lui, en le regardant dans les yeux. Son sourire s'efface peu à peu et son regard devient plus intense tandis que je m'approche de lui. J'essaie de prendre un air sexy et suave. Une fois en face de lui, je me redresse encore et passe lentement mes mains sur son ventre, vers ses épaules. Il ne me quitte pas du regard quand je me penche vers lui, comme si j'allais l'embrasser. Au dernier moment je me propulse, m'agrippe à ses épaules en le poussant de toutes mes forces vers l'eau pour lui plonger la tête dedans. Il faut avouer que c'est plutôt marrant de se venger. Il résiste d'abord, puis se laisse aller soudainement, m'entrainant avec lui sous l'eau. Je remonte rapidement à la surface en rigolant mais m'arrête de suite quand je ne le vois pas remonter à son tour. Je me précipite sous l'eau à nouveau et l'aperçois, les yeux clos, comme s'il était entrain de se noyer! Ni une ni deux je l'attrape comme je peux et le tire de toutes mes forces jusqu'à la rive. Je hisse son corps trempé sur la terre ferme et m'extirpe à mon tour de l'eau. Toute dégoulinante, je m'agenouille près de son corps allongé. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne respire plus. Je passe un genou de chaque côte de son corps, à califourchon sur lui et penche mon visage au dessus du sien. Je l'appelle en lui secouant les épaules. Brusquement, il ouvre grand les yeux et plaque un baiser sur ma bouche. J'écarquille les yeux et il chuchote avec un grand sourire «

-Ah ! Qu'il est habile ce garçon !

\- On verra si ce garçon est toujours habile quand je l'aurai massacré, maugrée-je en le fusillant du regard.

Malgré tout, en le voyant comme ça, si joyeux, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et cette fois tout mon être me conduit à l'embrasser : Mon esprit, mon coeur, ma conscience… Tout. Je me penche vers lui et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser devient vite plus passionné et ardent. Je m'allonge sur lui, toujours par terre. Poitrine contre poitrine et ventre contre ventre, nous respirons à l'unisson. Puis je passe le bout de mes doigts sur son torse tout en l'embrassant tandis que lui a une main dans mes cheveux m'attirant à lui, et l'autre posée au bas de mon dos. Je sens la chaleur de nos corps qui augmente alors que le baiser se fait toujours plus ardent. Un grognement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement, il met un terme à ce baiser en roulant sur le côté, me faisant basculer à côté de lui. Haletants et les lèvres gonflées, nous ne parlons pas pendant quelques secondes. Je lève ma tête vers le ciel pour respirer et me remettre de toutes ces émotions. Quand je suis à peu près sure de pouvoir me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Son visage me fait face. Il a les joues roses et un sourire amusé étire les coins de sa bouche.

\- Eh bien… c'était plutôt imprévu ! s'exclame -t-il

\- J'espère qu'il y aura plus d'imprévus alors, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle.

Mon attitude me surprends moi même. Et Peter aussi apparemment, puisqu'il hausse les sourcils avant de me faire un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil.

Il reprend soudain un air sérieux qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Nous nous redressons pour nous asseoir face à face. Je m'assois en tailleur tandis que lui étend ses jambes devant lui.

\- À propos d'imprévus … , commence-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as remarqué que j'avais grandi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, c'est indéniable. Il continue :

\- La dernière fois je t'ai dit que je ne savais comment c'était possible; et bien, en réalité je t'ai menti…

Un peu vexée mais intriguée, je lui demande

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que j'ai remarqué que je grandissais, j'ai voulu savoir ce qui avait entraîné cette… catastrophe.

Il a l'air inquiet et tourmenté, mais il continue:

\- Je suis allé voir de nombreux sages indiens en leur demandant de l'aide mais aucun ne savait comment m'aider. La princesse Lili la tigresse m'a aussi beaucoup aidé mais elle avait … (il hésite quelques secondes avant de finir sa phrase) des affaires plus importantes à régler. Alors j'ai continué à sillonner le pays à la recherche d'une réponse et d'une solution à mon problème. Au bout de quelques mois et sans résultats j'ai commencé à perdre espoir, en m'imaginant déjà comme un vieillard à la peau fripée et abimée…

Je l'écoute attentivement et en voyant ce sentiment de peur et de tristesse sur son visage, je me penche en avant pour lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, la presse et la retire. Il reprend son récit :

\- Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur cette dame, au beau milieu de la jungle, vers le nord-est de l'île. Elle était dans une grotte, assise sur un rocher et a su sans que je ne le lui dise, quel était mon problème. Puis, elle a commencé à débiter des phrases comme une sorte de prophétie ou une chose de ce genre là. Et après « pouf », elle a disparu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ? je le questionne, curieuse et inquiète.

\- « Un coeur ne peut battre que pour celui ou celle qu'il aime et par qui il est aimé. Tant que l'un vivra l'autre suivra. Mais, liés par l'amour l'un souffrira un jour » récite-t-il d'une voix monotone et sans émotions.


End file.
